


留下来和你生活

by Strawbeeres



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawbeeres/pseuds/Strawbeeres
Summary: lof的搬运，由come back to me想到的一切
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk), 空军组 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	留下来和你生活

“福蒂斯小队，任务内容掩护敦刻尔克撤退，明早执行。”  
“就我们三个人？Farrier，你确定我没听错吧？”  
“没错，你耳朵各项指标正常好得不能再好了。有你搭档我一人顶他们一个中队，有什么好怕的？”  
“你就知道狂。”  
“有你就有资本，别想太多。福蒂斯二号机，回宿舍马上休息睡觉。”  
“晚安，福蒂斯一号机。”

“Collins，Collins你醉了，放下那瓶酒我带你回去。”  
“你怎么喝醉了比清醒还烦人，说话瓮声瓮气的我听不清。”  
“你还认得我是谁啊，你说什么？”“咳，你怕是真的脑子喝糊涂了。”  
“说的好像我就不认真一样，闭嘴吧小王子，我也喜欢你。”

“他们会从逆光处袭击。”  
“He's on me！”  
“And I'm on him.”  
“福蒂斯二号，你的油还剩多少？”  
“50加仑。”  
“一直向我通报——我的油表被打坏了。”  
“是否返航？”“只是油表而已。”

“如果，我是说如果我们能活下来等到胜利的那天，你有想过未来的生活吗？”  
“战争里哪来那么多想法”，他揉了揉他的头发，随手从草地上拔一根草叼着，“我只希望下一次能多打下来几个操蛋的德国飞机。——“但是你有，对吧？”  
“我想我会回到北边，父母留下的土地和房产足以支撑一个小农场。但其实这是来参军前就想好了的，那时候…我没想过能遇见你。”  
“虽然说那是你老家但是你怕冷，对吧？”  
“我不确定，但是…你不回家吗？  
“对不起，我好像记得你说过你没有实际意义上的'家'。”  
“现在有了”，他笑着吐掉那棵草仰躺在地上，那我也只能跟你去高地放羊了，你在的地方才算我的家。”

“Best of luck.”  
他听不到无线电的声音了，玻璃罩被死死地关着，机舱内开始进水，他使劲用枪托往上顶，企图撬开生死关头博关注的锁。  
他在上空远远看到底下的人挥挥手，旁边有一艘游船靠近。他简单回了一个手势，带着没有度数的油表飞向敦刻尔克。

“大半夜的你蹭上来干嘛？很挤诶！”  
“想你。”  
“嗯…别这样…Farrier你是不是又喝了酒？”  
“嘘………别吵到隔壁。”   
“你知道我真的很烦你随时随地发情对吧？”  
“而我知道你也只是嘴上说说而已。”他的手不安分地从被子里钻进去。

海水逐渐将他淹没。  
横杆从天而降把玻璃敲碎，金发男孩站在甲板上一脸担忧地伸手。  
“Afternoon.”  
他笑起来，天空中回荡着喷火式战斗机的轰鸣。

他们肩并肩站在纪念墙前，那些曾经一同作战的鲜活生命最终只变成了一张张黑白照片。  
“我每天都在看报纸上的牺牲名单，那时看不到你，也不知该不该开心。”  
“但你知道我不会那么轻易就死的。”  
“省省吧王牌飞行员，你的伤养了多久才好现在又忘了疼。”  
“这些都不重要，重要的事我回来了，找到了你，我回家了。”“我们哪天去看看他们吧。”  
“公墓？”  
“嗯。”

“Come on Farrier，come on.”  
没油了。  
最后一架敌机。  
他发射子弹，看着它在沙滩上空坠毁，他拉开玻璃罩听见下面的人高声欢呼。  
飞机滑翔至无人的沙滩，他降落，将战机烧毁，德军的枪口对准他。  
他悄悄把Collins的照片放进口袋里。

梦里也会有战机引擎的声音吗？他翻身，在天色渐明的清晨睡得不够安稳。  
“50加仑。”  
“40加仑。”  
他们升上更高的天空。  
“I'm going down.”  
“15加仑。好运。”  
“Collins，Collins？”  
“嗯…早上好，我记得下午才有任务？”  
“怕是没时间了，福蒂斯长机要求现在集合。”  
“福蒂斯二号机随时待命。”

他在战俘营里的日子肯定说不上好，但也不至于人们想象中的那样惨。受来的伤没能及时夺去他的性命，就怕是未来几十年养老生活提前留下的病根了。  
他有时做梦，还会梦见无数次飞上的蓝天，自由的风，他漂亮的战机和漂亮的男朋友。  
“Collins是谁？”  
“我在英国的姑娘。”

他回到高地的家乡，带着两枚RAF颁发的荣誉徽章。他一如当年所想，在有幸未遭受炮火肆虐的土地上围出了一片农场。  
他不知道Farrier是否真的生还，但如果他真的能够重新踏上祖国的土地，他一定会去北方找他当年金发怕冷的好搭档。  
他有时也会出门走走，街上的孩子们欢呼着向他扑来央求他讲讲当年英雄的故事。他讲福蒂斯一号和二号，讲那些激动人心而留有后怕的战斗，那些心有灵犀精彩绝伦的配合。  
“那后来呢？最后他们怎么样了？”  
“他们都活着，但分散了。福蒂斯二号机在等他的一号回家。”

“Home.”  
那些士兵从船舱里爬上甲板，兴奋地望着两岸令人流连惊叹的峭壁。  
“Home.”  
他跟随大流坐上火车，努力屏蔽所有冲他而来的指责与叫骂。  
“Home.”  
战争宣布胜利，他被人从暗无天日的战俘营里救出，送往回家的路。  
“Home.”  
“一张去苏格兰的车票。”

他住在离城区尚有些距离的地方。这里很安静，平常无人来访。  
“叩叩叩”，他听见平稳中略显急促的敲门声，有些疑惑不知此时还会有谁上门。  
“Collins？”他听见记忆中熟悉的声音。他开门，一时间有些手忙脚乱。  
“我回家了。”

他亲吻他，从金色的发旋到额头，到鼻尖，到他颤抖的嘴唇，最后将吻虔诚地印上他流着泪澄澈而明亮的蓝眼睛。“别哭”，他轻声安慰着，“You are the one who brings me home.”


End file.
